Certified Do-Gooder
by Geek Squared 1307
Summary: Logan stops a bank robbery. Scott remembers a conversation he had with Logan years ago, soon after joining the X-Men.


Dedicated to fans who like certified do-gooder characters

**Summary/Author's Note**: Logan stops a bank robbery. Scott remembers a conversation he had with Logan years ago, soon after joining the X-Men. (This story is inspired by a quote from the _X-Men: Evolution_ comics, which are based on the _X-Men: Evolution_ cartoon show. I'm categorizing this under the cartoon show, because that's the more well-known version; if you have seen see show, you'll understand the story, even if you haven't read the comics. I've quoted the relevant part from the comic as an epigraph to the story.)

**Disclaimer**: This is a fan fiction story. I do not own the _X-Men_ or _Sherlock Holmes_ and am not making any money from writing this.

###

[Image description/Context: _Logan and Scott Summers are in a car, driving through Bayville, with Logan at the wheel. Scott has just joined the X-Men. Logan is showing Scott around town and taking him to get registered at the local high school._]

"This is downtown Bayville. That's the bank. Stay away from it."

"Why?"

"Because you're a certified do-gooder now, and every time a do-gooder goes into a bank it gets robbed, okay?

(Logan/Wolverine and Scott Summers, _X-Men: Evolution_ comics)[1]

###

Certified Do-Gooder

By Geek Squared 1307

The First National Bank in downtown Bayville was an impressive structure, standing tall and resolute on the main thoroughfare that ran through the center of the town, but its security staff and systems were confounded by the efforts of a band of bank robbers one Monday afternoon. This happened to be same afternoon when Logan had decided to visit First National to open up a bank account. It had occurred to him that it might be beneficial to have one, and after securing some documentation (with a fake date of birth, since didn't look his age) he headed over after planning a training session for the students for later in the day.

It was while waiting in line to speak with one of the bank employees that he noticed something was wrong. With his heightened sense of smell, he realized that there was someone in the bank who was familiar, someone who the X-Men had fought before, but he wasn't able to identify them before there was an explosion. The doors blew off their hinges and the windows shattered, showering the place with glass, and there stood in the center of the destruction three masked robbers wearing the insignia of the Brotherhood on their clothes.

Apparently, thought Logan, Magneto and Mystique had decided to do something as banal as a bank robbery; either that, or these three were acting without their orders, in which case he almost felt sorry for what would happen to them when their bosses found out what they were up to.

There was chaos, as everyone screamed.

One of the three Brotherhood mutants ordered everyone to be quiet.

Another one said, "Listen up, humans! The Brotherhood is taking control of everything in this bank

The third said, "Get down, all of you! And stay out of our way, or else."

One of the tellers at the counter hesitated in obeying their orders, and one of the robbers prepared to attack.

Logan braced himself and headed towards the fight.

#

Scott was in calculus, his last class of the day, when there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Vald spoke briefly with the person in the hallway before saying, "Scott, you've been called to the main office. Please bring your things."

This statement resulted in the usual awkward glances and comments that result when a student gets called out of class, half his classmates looking jealous and the other half jokingly asking what he'd done.

Scott rolled his eyes, grabbed his things, and headed to the office. When he was there, one of the ladies at the desk told him there was a phone call for him from one of the teachers at the Institute. Thinking that there was probably some emergency, he picked up the phone nervously.

It was Logan who answered. "Hey, kid, sorry to bother you at school, but my ride's totaled. Would you mind picking me up at First National Bank?" Scott figured Logan was calling him because Professor X, Ororo, and Mr. McCoy were in Washington, DC at an event regarding mutant rights.

"Sure. Are you okay?" Scott figured he was, but it seemed polite to ask.

"Fine. Bank robbery. Brotherhood mutants. Fight. They got mad I fought them and trashed my ride. The police offered to drop me off, but you know …" Logan trailed off, but Scott understood. It probably wasn't the best idea to bring the police officers to the Institute. There were still people who didn't trust mutants, and those who did could get in trouble for associating with them.

Scott hung up the phone and explained that his teacher's car had broken down in town.

The administrative assistant gave him a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it, so he could officially sign out early. Scott walked out of the school and headed towards the parking lot, while sending a text to the other students to let them know they'd have to teleport home with Kurt.

As Scott drove through downtown Bayville and approached the bank, he saw that the street was blocked off. He parked the car about two blocks down and walked the rest of the way. As he approached the bank, he saw that there were several police cars and police officers, as well as an ambulance helping the civilians who'd been injured. The doors and windows had been destroyed, as well as part of the front wall, leaving a gaping hole.

Scott saw Logan talking to one of the police offices, who he recognized as a friend of the professor's, Sergeant David Collins. The sergeant was also a mutant, though no one else on the police force knew it.

"We very much appreciate all of your help," said Sergeant Collins.

"Not a problem," said Logan.

"You sure you don't need any medical attention?"

"Not at all. I heal fast."

"You should join the police force. We could use more people. Especially someone with your … abilities."

Logan laughed.

"We could start a consulting service," commented Scott, approaching Logan and Sergeant Collins.

Sergeant Collins looked over, and Scott saw a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. They'd met briefly at the Institute when the sergeant had visited the Institute to ask for advice about his powers.

"The Sherlock Holmes Mutant Consulting Service," suggested Sergeant Collins. "The professor'll have to add another sign on the school gates."

Scott laughed, and then said, "Anyone hurt?"

"Not too badly, fortunately," said the Sergeant Collins. "Thanks to Logan here. Had the whole thing settled down by the time we got here, had the robbers restrained and everything."

"The X-Men are always glad to be of service," said Scott Summers, with a salute.

"Hey, Sarge," called one of the other police officers.

"I gotta go," said Sergeant Collins. "Thanks again." He went over to see what the officer wanted.

Scott and Logan walked back to the car and headed back to the Institute.

On the way home, as they were driving on a road between a rock face and the beach, Scott started laughing.

"Something funny?" asked Logan.

"Don't you remember your own advice, Logan?"

"What're you talkin' about, kid?"

Scott smiled and said, "When I first joined up, you showed me around Bayville and took me to the high school. You told me to stay away from the bank because, and I quote, 'every time a do-gooder goes into a bank it gets robbed'."

"Yeah, well, I was talking about _you_, kid, not _me_. I can handle it." He grinned, "Besides, I'm not a do-gooder pollyanna like you were back then."

"You're an X-Man, Logan. Pretty sure it's part of the job description."

###

**References**

[1] Grayson, Devin; Udon Studios with Long Vo, Charles Park, Saka of Sutdio XD; et al. "#2: Seeing Clearly". 2002. In: _X-Men: Evolution Vol. 1_. Marvel, 2002. [ISBN 0-7851-1359-2]

###

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
